Melodies that Clashed
by MelodyString
Summary: She was a nobody/popular girl. She was just an average nerdy girl/a famous singer. She was an ugly duckling/a goddess. What's worse I happened to fall for the same girl yet I didn't know. "Surprised?" She asked. I just nodded with mouth slightly agape. (SUCK AT SUMMARIES! XD)
1. Clash I

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not, I really mean I do not, own GAKUEN ALICE

(first and last disclaimer -^)

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Goodmorning, class!" Chirped an ever lively Narumi Anjou, 2-B's homeroom teacher/adviser.

The class greeted him back, gleefully. He cleared his throat and faced his class with a smile.

"We have a new student."

The murmurs started.

"Eh? In this time of year?"

"I wonder if he's hot." The girls' eyes sparkled with hearts.

"I hope it's a hot chick." The guys' mouth watered.

Narumi sweatdropped at his class' antics. He cleared his throat and eventually the murmurs died down.

"As I was saying..." He faced the door. "You may come in now."

The class waited patiently for the newbie. Their hope was immediately washed away when they saw an ugly duckling, er, ugly nerdy girl walked in front.

They looked at her disgusted. Why? Her hair was tied up into two high pigtails, her eyes were covered by her big round nerdy glasses, her face got pimples, her teeth has braces with different colors. Overall she looks hideous in their eyes.

"Disguting."

"What's she doing here?"

"Don't tell me she wished to be a singer with _that_ look!?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair looked at her horrified.

The brunette clenched her fist which made her fist turn white. She muted her surroundings and continued walking to the front. Narumi gave her an encouraging smile which she nodded in return.

The murmurs still continued. Narumi sighed and glarred at his students causing them to shut up. He faced her with a smile.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She nodded and forced a smile. Causing the students to look at her horrified and disgusted. "I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. Please take care of me." She bowed deeply.

The class scoffed. Narumi ignored them and cleared his throat.

"Well then, your partner will be..." He scanned the room and smiled. "Your partner will be, Natsume Hyuuga."

Hearing his name, he raised his head and frowned. Mikan nodded, seeing the black haired lad frowned, she assumed that, that's him.

The girls in her class shouted, threw her insults, tried hitting her but she tried her best to ignore them. She was already on the verge of crying.

Narumi sensing the gloomy aura surrounding Mikan, he patted her head and whispered.

"You can do it, Mikan~chan. Gambate ne."

Mikan smiled and nodded. He sighed. He pushed Mikan lightly, signalling her to go to her seat.

Mikan mentally scoffed. 'If you weren't helping me right now, I might've killed you for pushing me.' She thought. Though she still continued to fake a smile on the outside.

"Well then class, self-study! Adieu!" Then he left.

Mikan walked to her seat, but being the clumsy girl she is, she fell. Everyone laughed. She stood up and walked again. Unexpectedly, she tripped. She didn't noticed that there was a leg there. The class laughed again. She was never embarassed in her entire life!

A man with blonde hair immediately stood and went to Mikan. He kneeled down and looked at the now crying Mikan.

He gave a hand to her which she accepts. He guided her to her seat. Mikan silently followed. She knows that the girls are now glaring daggers at her.

The blonde let the girl sat on her chair. Mikan thanked the guy. The guy smiled and extended his hand. "Name's Ruka, nice to meet you Sakura~san."

Mikan forced a smile. She knows a prince charming saved her life but she wasn't in the mood to admire his features. She took it and shook hands. The man then went to his seat.

The man beside her grunted. Averting her attention to the guy beside her. He looks cold. Mikan mentally laughed.

'I guess starting today, this kind of treatment will be with me 'till I graduate. Might as well get use to this things.' She thought.

She gave the man a smile then looked at the window besides her. She sighed.

'What a long day.'

 **Mikan's POV**

Classes went on. Everyone ignored me, as expected of them. Well not all, the _guys_ talk to me. And I thank them for that. Even my partner talks to me , though he teases me but atleast he's not as harsh like he seems to be.

I sighed. I sure felt alone without her. Thank goodness for a 2 hrs class break! I guess she's still trying to talk to our director about our 'sudden' change of school.

 **Flashback**

 _"YOU WHAT-?!"_

 _Mikan and Hotaru covered their ears._

 _"Is it really necessary to shout like that, old man?" Mikan glared at the man infront of them._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'uncle'." He sighed._

 _"You know, Kazumi. Isn't it much better for us to go to 'Gakuen Alice'? Since your the principal of the high school division." Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact._

 _"No, means no."_

 _"But-! Ojiji." Mikan tried to persuade her uncle but failed._

 _"No, Mikan. I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"Like hell I would get hurt. I know how to fight!"_

 _"Watch your mouth, young lady." Mikan pouted._

 _"Just allow us to go to 'Gakuen Alice'. It's a school for singers so Mikan and I are qualified to go there."_

 _"I know that!" He gritted his teeth._

 _"Then why won't you allow us, ojiji?"_

 _Kazumi Yukihara, Mikan's uncle/director/manager, sighed. "You know that the AAO wants you, Mikan..."_

 _"I know that. But it's not like they can even enter the school."_

 _It was true that Gakuen Alice has a tight security. So no ordinary individual can enter the academy._

 _Kazumi sighed. "Fine."_

 _Hotaru and Mikan's eyes sparkled. "But-."_

 _Their eyes fell. Of course he wouldn't let things go easy._

 _"The two of you must disguise yourselves. So that no individual will know that The Mika Yukihara and Haru Izuma is in Gakuen Alice. Understood?"_

 _Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other and nodded. "You'll be having a hard time disguising yourselves I'm warning you guys. Are you guys reaaaallyy sure?"_

 _Mikan and Hotaru rolled their eyes. "We understand it already, Ojiji."_

 _Kazumi sighed. "Well then, we got to an understanding. You may now go, Mikan. As for you, Hotaru. We still have business."_

 _Mikan looked at Hotaru doubtedly. Hotaru nodded assuringly. Mikan sighed and left the principal's office._

 _"Might as well, change appearance."_

 **End of Flashback**

'It's already been 5 hours since me and Hotaru saw each other. What did my uncle do now?' I sighed. I leaned on a tree.

I looked around and sighed contentedly. 'It seems this place is away from public. Might as well sing, to kill time.'

I took my guitar and started playing it. I was about to sing when I remembered my disguise.

"I forgot to take these off." I grinned to myself. I took out my glasses, retainers (there were actually retainers , not, braces) , I pulled down my pigtails. Making my hair flow through the wind. My hair lasted on my waist. I took out my handkerchief wiping my makeup. Taking off my fake pimples and other disguting looking things.

After that, I took my iPhone and looked at myself.

"Yosh." I smiled contentedly. No glasses, retainers, pigtails and makeup. Just the Real Mikan Sakura.

'Now I can play.' I sighed and closed my eyes. Feeling every strum then sang.

 **Natsume's POV**

 _"Well then, your partner will be..." Narumi scanned the room and smiled. "Your partner will be, Natsume Hyuuga_."

Once I heard my name I looked at the front and frowned. 'Tch, another ugly fangirl.'

I know it was rude of me judging girls, but heck! I know all girls know and love me.

She walked to her seat but fell. What made me amused is that I saw a glimpse at her panties. I cocked my brow in amusement. 'Tch, childish idiot.'

First, she's clumsy. Second, she's childish. What's next?

She fell down again. I was about to... Wait... Help? Did I thought about that? No way. Like hell , I would.

Then I saw my best friend help , polka dots, I noticed her crying. My heart ache. I don't know why I'm feeling like this to her.

Ruka guided polka dots to her seat. I noticed she stopped crying. Ruka introduced himself and handed her, his hand.

I noticed she forced a smile which was a good one. I wouldn't notice it if I wasn't an actor. She shook his hand. He smiled and left polka dots.

I noticed that all this time I was clenching my fist. Was I really interested with the new girl? Like bloody hell I would.

I grunted. She might've noticed it , 'cause she looked at me. I saw her face. It wasn't pretty but it wasn't ugly either... Just a plain normal girl. I was thinking that she's gonna squeal and hug me but boy, was I proved wrong.

She just smiled at me. Freaking smiled at me. Then she averted her attention somewhere. It was a pang on my ego. This is the first girl, except my cousin, not to squeal or hug me.

I looked at my band mates and saw them trying to hold their laughs. I looked at the girl one last time and smirked.

'What an interesting girl indeed.'

 **000000000**

Classes went by and I noticed that all throughout the class I was talking with polka, much to me and my band mates surprise. She might not have the best appearance, but she has the best attitude. Causing me and my bandmates attracted to polka.

It was now class break and I noticed polka went somewhere, which I didn't know.

I wanted to ask my bandmates where she is, but like hell I would do it. I still have an image to held up.

My bandmates asked where polka was, but I shrugged. I clenched my fist everytime they ask. Maybe, I'm getting a little protective to polka, but I shrugged it off. Maybe I was just shock to see 'not another fangirl' person, yeah that might be it.

"Hey, Nat."

I looked at our youngest band member, Youichi. (He's our bass guitarist.). I 'hmm'ed.

"Don't you think that 'old hag' is interesting?"

See even our youngest member is attracted to her. Me and youichi is exactly alike except for appreance of course, but the thing is... We rearly trust girls. I bet we only trust girls whom we already know since childhood days.

I sighed and shrugged, but the 'idiots' nodded and agreed. Ruka suggested we go to our hideout during our rest of the break. Which we agreed.

On our way to our hideout, I noticed that someone was there. I looked at the 'idiots' behind me with a 'shut-up-or-I-kill-you' look, which they shut up. There we saw a girl, no,a goddess holding a guitar.

'How did she find this?' We thought in unison.

We looked at each other but then shrugged. Guess she found this on her own. We were about to step out when Yuu, our band's drummer, stopped us. We were gonna question him but stopped when he gave a 'shut up' sign.

The girl started to strum her guitar, after some time she sang.

[Paramore - The Only Exception]

 _When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

 _And my momma swore_

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

 _But darling,_

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

 _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

 _And I've always lived like this_

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

 _Well you are the only exception._

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality,_

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

 _You are the only exception. [4x]_

 _You are the only exception. [4x]_

 _And I'm on my way to believing._

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_.

At the end of the song, none of us went out of our hiding place. Everyone was speechless. We were awestruck by her voice. It sounded like an angel. Questions started to pile up in my mind like... Who is she? How did she found this? And most of all why is my heart beating fast?

* * *

 **A/N** yehey ! A new story. Sooo anyways... I'm gonna go explain some things.

 **MIKA YUKIHARA** \- Mikan's screen name

 **HARU IZUMA** \- Hotaru's screen name

 **CRIMSON INSANITY** \- Natsume's band name

Band members name:

 **Natsume Hyuuga** \- Lead vocalist / Composer

 **Ruka Nogi** \- Lead guitarist / 2nd voice / Composer

 **Kitsuneme Yome** \- Pianist

 **Kokoro Yome** \- Guitarist

 **Youichi Hijiri** \- Bass guitarist

 **Yuu Tobita** \- Drummer

Soo that's explains it! In this story... Mika, Haru and Crimsom Insanity are singers/models and actors... M'kay? Hahaahaa ok ewwwww... So anyways... Stay tuned! :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** oh and btw! It's pretty obvious that I do not own the Lyrics,songs, musics, singers and bands that will appear on the later chapters.


	2. Clash II

**NATSUME**

* * *

'Damn. That feeling that I had when that girl sang. The way she sang it made my insides flutter. And here I thought that I like polka.' My thoughts drifted away, when I see polka entering the room.

It's really suspicious to see that girl here. If I compare this little girl to the girl whom we saw awhile ago. Yes, there'll be some similarities but overall it's just mainly impossible. Truly impossible. What makes it more suspicious is when she was about to talk to someone at the phone but immediately ran away when she heard a rustle on where we were hiding. Fault: Koko

 **Flashback**

The end of the song, left all of us speechless none of us made a sound, and all of us stared at the brunette goddess. Our thoughts about the brunette drifted away when we heard her phone.

 _~ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, ~ and they're like It's better than yours, ~ Damn right it's better than_ -.~

All of us sweat dropped when we heard her ringtone. It.. Suits her, I guess? Never mind that. We tried our best to keep quiet as best as we could. She was about to talk to someone that might give us a clue on who she is. How will we find out the person? Easy, track it. Then blackmail it (if its a girl) , if blackmailing won't work then brute force. (If its a boy)

"Ho-."

RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE

Before she could make another sound. She ran for it. As fast as she can. Took her bag, guitar and phone with her. We glared at the man who caused all of this. Koko. He bowed and apologized. I stood and tried knowing where that certain brunette is.

'Damn, Koko. Now we don't have any clue where she is. But boy! For a girl, she's fast.' I sweatdropped as I replaid the scenes where she took her things. I sighed, not even a small clue on how and where to find her...But that's what I thought.

I was about to follow where she had went if I hadn't stepped on something. I reached down and my eyes first shown relief that finally I had a chance to know the maiden but when I read the information, my eyes widen in shock. Who would have thought that certain brunette is our supposed-to-be rival. I checked the ID thoroughly.

 **YUKI ENTERTAINMENT**

 **NAME** : Mika Yukihara

 **AGE** : 16

 **ADDRESS** : *********************************************

 **PROFESSION** : Singer/Actress/Model

A picture of the goddess brunette was next to it's information. I smirked when realization hit me. If she's here and the information gives me that she's 16.. She's probably in one of the classroom in my grade... than there's a possibility that we'll meet again.

'This is gonna be interesting.'

 **End of flashback**.

That was what I thought awhile ago, but because of me being naive I didn't thought that it was quite hard for me to do that. Why you ask? Well it seems that I forgot that this school has 50 classrooms each level . And hell! I don't have the effort and patience just to find that specific girl. I held the ID of that woman. And sighed. My thoughts drifted away when I felt someone poking my left cheek.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Natsume looked at Mikan with an annoyed expression. "What do you want?"

Mikan smiled brightly, to which Natsume shivered. He may just met Mikan awhile ago, but it seems that they knew each other like an eternity.

'This is not gonna be good.' He gulped as he waited Mikan to reply.

As to which Mikan responded with puppy dog eyes. "Natsume let's go to Central Town later... Pleasee!" Mikan begged as hard as she could. Natsume couldn't say anything, and ignored her gaze. Mikan pouted then tried moving from his left then to his right. She followed every direction of Natsume's head is facing. Sweats were starting to form on her forehead.

'This is getting out of hand.' Mikan thought. She knew that no one can resist her puppy dog eye expression. But alas! Who knew that there was someone like Hotaru. Mikan pouted and tried planning on how to make Natsume agree. But her plans washed away when, she saw Natsume holding a plastic card on his hand. She smirked and thought of this as a way to get him to agree. She immediately took the card away from Natsume.

"What the.-"

"I won't return this to you, unless you agree."

Natsume looked at Mikan hesitantly. 'Is that ID really worth my time or should I just give it to polka for all I care?'

Mikan waited for awhile and sighed. "Fine, I'll just return this to the owner, and then tell her that someone as you is stalking her. " Mikan stuck out her tongue at Natsume and was about to read the information given by the ID, when Natsume snatched it away from her.

"Hey!"

Mikan was about to retort, when Natsume beat her to it. "Fine, we'll go to Central Town. But if you're too annoying then I'll change my mind. Am I clear?"

Mikan nodded and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Natsume sighed. 'That was close. If she ever find out that this ID card that I'm holding is from an Idol she may freak out and tell the others... Wait! Speaking of idol, don't tell me that polka didn't realized that I'm an Idol too? Or was she just acting and she knew that I'm the Natsume Hyuuga? Or she doesn't realized it cause she's dense? Arghh.. This is really troublesome.'

Natsume ruffled his hair out of frustration this is the first time that he thought as hard like this. Even when his taking an exam he never feels as tired as now. His thoughts drifted away when Misaki-sensei entered the class. Lessons started and everything went back to normal.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

The bell that signalled the classes to be dismissed ,rang.

All of the students inside the classroom left, except for Natsume and his gang and well of course Mikan.

Mikan, kept pestering Natsume, who's reading a manga. "Mou, Natsumeeee~!"

The guys (Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu , and Youichi) raised their brows in suspicion. Natsume sighed and closed his manga. He looked at Mikan, annoyed. Mikan looked at him with a victorious grin.

Natsume stuffed his manga inside his bag and stood, hands inside his pockets. "Tch. Let's go."

Confusion was evident on the gang, except Mikan. Natsume was nearing the door when Yuu asked him.

"Wait Natsume. Where exactly are we going?"

Natsume sighed. Still annoyed and faced Yuu. "Central Town." He just simply said.

The boys, suddenly interested at the sudden invite of Natsume. Koko arched his brow.

"Oh my Lord! What on earth has happened and you suddenly asked us, no, told us that we're going to the Sacred Central Town? Has the earth fallen to the depths of the Demon?"

The guys snickered. Natsume glared at Koko. Koko tried his best not to waver or run away. Natsume being Natsume 'tch'ed.

"Ask that idiot."

He pointed at Mikan who's thoughts were out of this world. Her mouth even has drool.

The guys sweatdropped. Kitsu looked at Koko and smiled evily. Koko nodded and got the message. Ruka, Yuu, Natsume and Youichi narrowed their eyes.

'This isn't going to be good.' They thought in unison.

But they let the pair be. Unless, it's going to bad. Imean really really bad.

Kitsu dimmed down the lights and pushed the four boys out of sight. They didn't complain and watched the pair. Koko guided Mikan, who's still daydreaming, on a chair. He and Kitsu stood behind Mikan. Koko readied the powder and squezed it, letting out puffs of powder, looking like smoke. And Kitsu screamed.

"MIKAN! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Mikan snapped out of her trance, screamed and run, being the clumsy girl she is, she slipped. She was ready to feel the solid ground and was waiting for the impact. But nothing came. Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see that she's on the hands of three pairs. She looked above to see blue,red , and grey eyes staring back at her. She coudn't help but blush. The three boys glared at Koko and Kitsu, who just shivered and hid behind Yuu. Yuu shook his head.

Mikan slowly went back up, a blush was still evident on her face.

"Thank you." She muttered, before glaring at the two boys who pranked her. She was about to hit them when Ruka butt in.

"Ah Sakura, I thought we were going to Central Town."

She was about to hit them but stopped milimeters away from their faces. The two boys infront of her thanked Ruka for sparing their lives. Ruka rolled his eyes. Mikan then faced them, her eyes glistened in excitement. She took Natsume's hand and dashed out. Shocked by the sudden events, the guys followed them immediately.

* * *

Minutes Later...

* * *

The guys panted while Mikan looked around in awe. Right now, they're standing in front of a sign that said "Central Town".

Mikan looked at them then looked at Natsume. She pulled him next to her and started walking. The guys of course groaned. They knew girls and their clothes. But that's what they thought.

They first thought they're going inside a boutique or something clothes/ fashion related. But boy! Were they wrong! They first went to a Howalon shop, next a Mochi shop, next a Takoyaki shop. And so on and so forth. They went to every shop with food related in it. And all of them were really amazed on how Mikan can eat this much! Now they're standing outside a Dango Shop. They groaned.

"Mikan, just wow! How can you eat this much and still don't gain weight?" Yuu asked.

Mikan shrugged and went inside the shop. The boys didn't really bothered to enter the shop with her, since they're really tired on going to every stall/shop. Mikan grinned when she left the dango shop.

"Do you guys want dango?" She asked innocently.

The guys shook their heads furiously. They can't eat anymore. Mikan shrugged, she scanned the place and saw a tree.

"Let's go sit there." She pointed and went there. The guys followed behind. She sat and was about to eat the dango, but stopped. She giggled softly. The guys furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Why are you giggling about Mikan?" Koko said, as he looked back and forth to the dango and to Mikan.

"They looked like a Family!" She exclaimed, happily.

The guys sweatdropped and some were even have jaws dropped.

'This girl is really incredible.' They thought in unison.

Natsume was about to complain/ tease or whatever but was cut off by Mikan's singing.

 **Dango Daikazoku by Chata (Clannad's Ending Song)**

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, dango, daikazoku_

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, daikazoku_

 _Yancha na Yaki dango_

 _Yasashii an dango_

 _Sukoshi yumemigachi na_

 _Tsukimi dango_

 _Osumashi goma dango_

 _Yotsu ko kushi dango_

 _Minna minna awasete_

 _Hyakunin kazoku_

 _Akachan dango wa itsumo_

 _Shiawase no naka de_

 _Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru_

 _Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki_

 _Na marui wa ni naru yo_

 _Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue_

 _Minna de waraiau yo_

 _Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru_

 _Dekkai otsuki-sama_

 _Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo_

 _Zenbu marumete_

 _(Piano solo)_

 _Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki_

 _Na marui wa ni naru yo_

 _Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue_

 _Minna de waraiau yo_

 _Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru_

 _Dekkai otsuki-sama_

 _Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo_

 _Zenbu marumete_

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, dango daikazoku_

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango daikazoku_

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango, dango daikazoku_

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango_

 _Dango daikazoku_

She ended the song softly. The guys looked at her, amazed and shocked. Little did they know that there hearts were beating faster and faster per minute.

'Isn't this what we felt for the brunette goddess awhile ago?' They thought in unison.

Mikan looked at them eyes widen in shock. She realized she sang infromt of the guys. She looked at them.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I got carried away." She rubbed the back of her head and laughed softly.

The guys didn't moved nor said anything as they continued to look at Mikan.

Natsume was the first one to get out of the trance. "It sounded ugly."

The guys looked at Natsume with wide eyes. Even Mikan looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked. Still shocked.

"You heard me polka. I said it's ugly." He said confidently.

Mikan furrowed her brows. She ignored the second thing that he said. She slowly trailed her eyes on her skirt, and her eyes widen in shock.

"NATSUME! YOU PER-" she was cut off.

BANG BANG BANG

Mikan then flew 5 feet away from the guys. Their eyes widen in shock.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

 **A/N** Hey guys! Melody here! It's been awhile since I updated. Sooo... I hope you guys like it.

I know i know you thought that this is gonna be NxM but I thought awhile ago Hey! Why don't I make it a reverse harem kind of thing. So tada! But please don't leave or stop reading because of this. I just wanted to add some little spice to here. Well that's all.

Oh and btw. Please review! I want to know your opinions/thoughts. You could also PM me if you want. So that's all. Hehe. :))


End file.
